Moonlight
by Lealfaithful
Summary: Tony and Ziva take a stroll in the moonlight. Post-Dead Man Walking. Moonlight by Yiruma. 2nd in the Yiruma one-shot series. TIVA


**Second in my one-shot serious inspired by Yiruma. I HIGHLY suggest listening to the music while reading this (YouTube people). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Moonlight**

_**Moonlight by Yiruma, **__**composed by Brian Crain**_

_**xXx**_

"So you loved him?"

Tony watched Ziva stand in the grass a good seven feet away from him. She was unmoving in the silver as it cast over her features, hiding her eyes in shadows. The park was empty for such a bright night, probably because rain was forecasted. It was still beautiful. The trees were silent even in the slight wind, and the flowers seemed to freeze in the moon's gaze. Most of the stars were hidden by the traveling clouds, but the moon stayed. It lit the ground in dancing silver, a natural wave of pure beauty.

"Fell in love with a dead man? Yes," Ziva spat. She still did not look at him. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground.

"So you come here to deal with it?"

"Yes, Tony!" She hissed, exasperated by his questions, "Stop asking the obvious and go away!"

He stood in the silence, wishing for her to give up the act. She didn't always have to be this emotionless soldier her father trained her to be. She needed to learn that here; she could be whoever she wanted.

Tony walked closer to her, knowing she could hear his footsteps. He closed the distance, and she didn't move away. He came to her side and put out his arm, like a waiter holding a tray, "Would you bless me with your company this fine night, Miss David?"

He barely saw a glimpse of her hiding a smile. Ziva looked away from him, but took his arm anyway. He began to stroll through the park at a slow, comfortable speed. He watched the few lightning bugs fly around trees and disappear into the grass, "What do you think of this beautiful night, Miss David?

Ziva bit her lip, "I think that you take your movies too seriously, Tony."

He smiled and waved a finger at her, "Now, my dear, give an old man his pleasures of being in the company of a beautiful lady. Do not question his tactics, for they are from a highly more civilized time."

She snorted and continued to stare out of his way as they walked. Slowly the view of a mirror lake appeared in front of them. There were few streetlights around the lake, but plenty of moonlight beaming off the dark water. Ziva wondered where Tony was going with his act, but was too tired to resist him tonight. She was resisting the urge to look at him stubbornly. _I will not let him win this one._

Suddenly, right before the lake, Tony stopped and turned towards Ziva. She finally looked at him, confused. He was smiling, like he knew something she didn't, "What?"

Tony stepped towards her, bringing up her hands. There was only a few inches of space between them as he whispered, "Dance with me?"

"Tony, I-" _can't do this to myself. Not now, especially not now. _Ziva felt his fingers intertwined with her own. The only thing she wanted to do at the moment was press closer to him, but she couldn't. She couldn't allow herself to do that. She was so weak, "Fine."

And they started dancing. Ziva was slightly surprised that Tony knew how to waltz, but then remembered it was _Tony DiNozzo_. A charmer. She looked out to her right, trying not to meet his gaze. His body was half supporting her as he led. Ziva couldn't help but start to like it. She stared to close her eyes as the rhythm of them dancing turned into a soft lullaby.

"Do you ever wish the world would just stop like this?" Tony asked his breath hot on her hair.

Ziva whispered, "Many times."

"Why did you come here?"

She shrugged, not really knowing, "I like this place for its…solitude."

"Guess I ruined that," He said, happy with himself it seemed.

"Why?" Ziva said, looking up at him, "Why did you come after me when I wanted to be alone?"

Tony smiled, "Because I knew that you didn't actually want to be alone."

She didn't say anything after. Maybe because he was right. She didn't know. She had always been forced to keep her emotions hidden. Ziva wasn't used to someone trying to comfort her. Yet she was sure this dance was the way it should be done. It was so soothing, so calm, and so _right_. She rested her head on his chest as the dancing slowed a bit, giving up everything in her mind that was yelling '_No_!' at the moment.

"You looked beautiful in the moonlight," Tony whispered into her ear.

_**xXx**_

**Okay, this was number two of the Yiruma one-shots. Really short for some reason. The next one with be Love Me. Now ya'll are thinking 'God, Leal, do all your one-shots have to be ridiculously sweet?' No, just these two have to do with Ziva hurt for some reason. Blame the song; it is what made my mind think it! ;)**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! I'd really enjoy a review!**

**~Laelia**


End file.
